In the field of real-time image display, there have been some attempts to devise systems that allow images to be directly injected (direct memory access (DMA) delivered) into a graphics card memory over Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe). However, no system is able to perform both display and real-time processing under the same operating system. For example, one system entitled “Sango” directly injects images into the graphic card's memory and allows an external PCIe card to trigger presentation of the next image within the graphics card based on the next Vsync signal. This allows images to be updated without involving the operating system (OS) of the host machine. Vsync stands for Vertical Synchronization and allows graphics processing units (GPUs) and display devices to synchronize the display of new images. The name originated from use of a vertical refresh of cathode-ray-tube-based displays.
In view of the above-described exemplary prior-art attempts, the field of real-time imaging still needs an improved method and device for tracking a probe position during examination sessions.